Lock, Shock, and Barrel
Lock, Shock, and Barrel are characters from the Kingdom Hearts universe. They are Oogie Boogie's costumed henchmen. They are a trio of children in Halloween garbs of a devil, witch, and skeleton, respectively. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Lock' The ringleader of the trio that includes Shock and Barrel. Their walking bathtub helps them get around while they commit all kinds of mischief. They sometimes help Oogie, but they're not really fond of him. He created havoc in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *'Shock' Along with Lock and Barrel, she's part of Oogie Boogie's plot to take over Halloween Town. Shock is the most cunning member of the trio. She keeps her cool when the other two are losing it. She created havoc in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *'Barrel' A member of the trio that includes Lock and Shock. He's a little slow, and often ends up as the butt of his partners' pranks and practical jokes. He created havoc in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *'Lock' One of the three imps living in Halloween Town. Despite being the trio's apparent leader, he lacks real combat skill. Instead, he'll run about wildly while throwing pumpkin bombs from afar. Hit them back with a block to send him sprawling. *'Shock' One of the three imps living in Halloween Town. She poses little threat in terms of strength, but will attack with a spinning charge. Stop that with a block, or hit her with one of Lock's pumpkin bombs to send her sprawling. *'Barrel' One of the three imps living in Halloween Town. He poses little threat in terms of strength. Stop his rolling charge with a block and he will go flying. You can also hit him with one of Lock's pumpkin bombs to send him sprawling. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Lock' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) A member of the prankster trio that includes Shock and Barrel. Their walking bathtub helps them get around while they commit all kinds of mischief. They sometimes help Oogie, but they're not really loyal to him. *'Shock' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Another member of the trio of trouble makers. Shock is the most cunning of the three, and comes up with a lot of their ideas for mischief. Last time Oogie was defeated, she started behaving better -- well, just a little bit better. *'Barrel' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) A member of the trio that includes Lock and Shock. He's often the object of his partners' pranks and practical jokes. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, they steal an artificial heart from Dr. Finkelstein to give to Oogie. They are soon captured, however, without the heart. After their battle, they reluctantly reveal tips on how to defeat Oogie. It is assumed they leave the mansion afterwards, since they are seen in ''Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The mischevious trio appears again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, repeatedly playing a trick on Roxas. Usually, when Roxas is about to leave Halloween Town, the three will sneak up behind him and yell "Trick or Treat!" When Roxas turns around, they throw a pumpkin bomb at him, which explodes in his face, then run off laughing. Eventually fed up with this, Roxas dodges one of the pumpkin bombs, and engages in a fight with the trio. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First Visit In Kingdom Hearts II, it is revealed that they became Dr. Finkelstein's assistants. When they go out to play, they come across Maleficent and tell her of Oogie Boogie's fate. Maleficent revives Oogie and gives them control of the Prison Keeper Heartless as a distraction for Sora and company. ;Second Visit In the second visit, they are blamed for stealing Christmas presents from Santa. In the inevitable chase afterwards, the heroes discover the truth when they tell them about Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. In Battle Gallery File:Lock.jpg|Lock from Kingdom Hearts File:Shock.jpg|Shock from Kingdom Hearts File:Barrel.jpg|Barrel from Kingdom Hearts Image:LockDaysSprite.png|Lock in 358/2 Days Image:ShockDaysSprite.png|Shock in 358/2 Days Image:BarrelDaysSprite.png|Barrel in 358/2 Days Trivia *Strangely, the hands of the children appear to be different color than their skin under their masks. Whether or not they are wearing gloves is unsure. fr:Am, Stram et Gram Category: Disney characters Category: Halloween Town Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters